Christmas
by Loving.And.Awkward
Summary: A few days before Christmas, Johanna, Finnick and Annie travel to District Twelve to spend Christmas with Katniss and Peeta. See how well Finnick deals with the cold, Annie deals with giving Finnick the perfect gift, Johanna deals with a little thing called love and Katniss deals with a strangely secretive Peeta in this Christmas story about friends and family. No Hunger Games.
1. Prologue

Christmas time.

It's easily my favorite time of year.

The snow falling. The decorates. The music. The lights. The trees. The food. I love it all.

But, my favorite part, has to be when I'm around all the people I love.

All my friends.

The extremely flirtatious and good nature Finnick. The ever kind-hearted and beautiful Annie. The very sly and sarcastic Johanna. The easy-going and funny Gale.

And lastly, the always loving, bold, smart and selfless Peeta. My love.

My family.

No matter what, Christmas is the one time of year I know we would all be together.

We would always be laughing, catching up, letting lost in our own world of happiest.

Yes. Christmas is definitely my favorite time of year.

**Christmas.**  
**Chapter One, coming December 20th, 2013.**


	2. White Christmas

_White Christmas - Kelly Clarkson.._

_"He who has not Christmas in his heart will never find it under a tree." - Roy L. Smith._

* * *

_December 20th_

Katniss woke up with a smile on her face as she felt a cool pair of lips place soft kisses on her neck, making butterflies erupt in her stomach.

"Good morning to you too," Turning over, Katniss smiled as she came face to face with Peeta.

Laughing, Peeta smiled as he leaned in and placed a final kiss on her lips.

Just as he was about to pull away, Katniss wrapped her arms his neck, tangling her hands in his bed-head hair.

Peeta quickly caught on. Wrapping his arms around her waist, he pulled her close, never wanting to let her go, their lips moving in sink.

They don't pull apart after a while, and when they finally did, both need a moment in reclaim their breathes.

"I like starting my days off like this," Katniss commented as she rested her head on Peeta's chest.

"Even better than hunting?" Even though she couldn't see it, Katniss could hear the smile in his voice.

"Maybe," She joked back.

They stayed like that for a few moments. Trapped in their own little world, which they did a lot these days. It was easy when it was just two of you in the house.

"We should get up," Peeta finally broke the silence. "The train will be here at eleven."

Looking over at the clock on the night stand before looking up at Peeta, Katniss said,

"It's only nine-thirty."

"Yes," Peeta nodded. "But we should still get up and get ready."

Katniss shook her head, wrapping her arms around Peeta's waist. "I don't want to."

Peeta laughed, making Katniss smile as she felt the vibration on his chest.

"I'll make you some cheese buns."

"Fine," Katniss sighed, giving in a bit to quickly, even though she was excited inside. She was getting cheese buns and her friends were coming over. Friends she hasn't seen in months. Of course she would be excited.

Placing a kiss on her head, Peeta sat up and throw the covers off himself before putting on a pair of pants.

"Go shower," he told Katniss as he pulled a shirt over his head. "When your done, there will be cheese buns waiting downstairs."

Katniss smiled and nodded, which got her a smile from Peeta before he walked out of the bedroom and headed downstairs.

Throwing the covers off, Katniss was hit by a wave of cold air as she climbed out of bed and made her way to the bathroom.

Once there, she turned on the shower and stripped out of her flannel pajamas.

Stepping inside the shower, Katniss was hit by the hot, relaxing water, which was way better than the cold morning air she was just standing in.

She quickly showered, washing her hair and body, trying to not get to excited over the fact that she would be seeing her best friends in no more than two hours.

It had been almost a year since the last time they all got together. Actually, the last time was back in February, at Finnick and Annie's wedding in District Four.

Katniss was always thankful for the day they meant, back when she was still in school.

The school planned a trip to the Capitol for her history class. Thankfully, Peeta was in her class so she had someone to hang around with, even though they weren't together at the time. Really, they hardly talked.

In the middle of the tour in one of the Capitol's museums, both Katniss and Peeta got lost. Peeta got so caught up in tell Katniss about one of the pieces of art that the group moved on without them.

They later ran into Johanna Mason, literally. Katniss ran straight into her, making them both fall and Johanna to swear, very loudly.

They than needed up meeting Finnick and Annie, because Finnick was stood there, laughing at them while Annie ran over to help.

The five stayed together for the rest of the trip and agreed to keep in touch and get together again when ever they could.

Now, even thought Finnick and Annie where from District Four and Johanna from District Seven, they were the best of friends. Katniss and Johanna were even Annie's bridesmaids at her wedding and Peeta a groomsmen.

Smiling at the memories, Katniss turned off the water before stepping back out into the cold, hard morning air and quickly put in a pair of pants and a long-sleeved shirt.

Once her hair was back in its famous braid, Katniss made her way downstairs, only to find Peeta just finishing up the cheese buns.

Looking up, Peeta smiled as Katniss walked over to the table and sat down, taking a cheese bun.

As she took a bite of the warm, steaming bun, Katniss couldn't help but moan in delight.

"Good I take it?" Peeta smiled as he sat down and took a bun himself, taking a bite.

All Katniss did was nod her head, mouth full.

Swallowing, Katniss said, "The best. As always." Before reached for another bun.

The two made small talk as they sat and enjoyed breakfast. Then, before they knew it, it was time to head to the train.

After putting on their coats and gloves, the two walked out the door.

There was no snow falling, but there was a light blanket of it covering the ground from the snow that did fall that night.

It was a nice winter day. The sun wasn't shining, but it was still bright out and with the snow on the ground and covering the Christmas lights that would be on later that night, it felt like Christmas.

With Katniss' arm wrapped around Peeta's, the two made their way in the direction of the train.

They didn't really talk much on their walk. Really, they were both to excited.

About fifteen to twenty minutes later, they reached the train.

It was busier than normal, but that was to be expected. It was only five days until Christmas and families were coming or going. There were kids running around and couples walking hand in hand, while Christmas music played softly in the background.

Katniss and Peeta walked over to the drop off part of the little train station and stood there waiting.

After a few painfully long minutes of standing there in silence, Katniss sighed impatiently, which made Peeta chuckle.

"Impatient are we?"

"What if she decided not to come after?" Katniss questioned, ignoring Peeta.

"Katniss," Peeta shock his head. "You know that didn't happen."

"I know. I'm just..."

"Excited?" Peeta smiled at Katniss, who smiled back, nodding her head. "The train will be here any moment now. Just wait."

However, they didn't have to wait long. The train soon pulled up and the doors opened, with people spilling out.

After a few short moments of looking around people, Katniss started tapping her foot, which she always did when she was nervous or excited.

"Katniss. Stop." Peeta sighed. "She'll be here any second."

"I know." Katniss stopped tapping her foot. "I don't know why I'm so excited anyways . She'll probably throw an insult at me the moment she sees me anyways."

Peeta couldn't help but chuckle at this. "And I'm sure we'll hear her before we see her."

"For gods sake people. Move! Seriously! You guys can hug and laugh somewhere else. Get out of my way!"

Turning to the sound of the voice, Katniss and Peeta saw a head of short, brown spiky hair make its way towards them.

"Seriously people. This is a train station. At least get a bedroom." She pushed a couple out of the way as she came completely in view. "This is why I hate traveling."

"Johanna!" Katniss smiled as she walked towards the feisty women, meeting her half way.

Walking towards them with two bags in her hands, Johanna smirked. "Hey brainless."

Dropping her bags, Johanna held out her arms as Katniss walked into her hug.

"How are you?" Katniss asked pulling away after a few moments.

Johanna shrugged. "Alright." She then turned to Peeta. "Hey breadboy."

"Hey Johanna." Peeta chuckled, pulling Johanna into a hug.

"So. I'm the first one here." Johanna looked around as she pulled out of the hug.

Katniss nodded as Peeta picked up Johanna's bags, moving them out of the way. "District Four's train is suppose to pull in about fifteen minutes after yours."

"Well, I say we leave now," Johanna said as she sat down on one of the benches, crossing her legs. "You know. Head back to the house. I'm sure fishboy and his women can get there themselves."

Rolling her eyes while Peeta chuckled, Katniss sat down next to Johanna on the bench. "I'm sure they'll love that."

"They probably will." Johanna shrugged. "They may be married for almost a year now, but they are still in the honeymoon stage."

"Finnick and Annie are always like that." Peeta said.

"Yes. And I'm sure they won't be to hurt if we left them."

"Oh yeah," Katniss smirked. "And what if we left you here. By yourself?"

"There I would hunt you down and cut both your arms off with my axe." Johanna smiled at Katniss sweetly, which made both Peeta and Katniss laugh.

The three friends sat there for another few minutes, talking and catching up, as they waited for the District Four train to pull in.

The platform wasn't as crowded as before, but there was still a nice few people there. The good thing, they didn't have to look around people to see in front of them.

After about ten minutes, they heard a train coming and soon after, it pulled up to the platform, coming to a complete stop.

As Katniss and Johanna stood up, they watched as people piled out of the train, running to their family and friends with bags in their hands.

"What's taking them so long?" Katniss asked after a few minutes.

"They do have to carry their bags off the train," Johanna said as an old couple stepped off the train, onto the platform. "Plus carry Finnick's big ego."

Katniss rolled her eyes. "I can already see that this is going to be a fun few weeks."

Johanna turned to her, smiling innocently. "You are the ones who invited as over."

"Well you get wait here and catch the next train back home." Katniss smiled back.

Johanna opened her mouth to comment back, but Peeta cut her off.

"I see them," he said and sighed when the two girls stopped arguing and turned towards the train.

Walking towards them, bundled up in a nice red winters coat with a white hat, scarf and mittens, was Annie. With Finnick walking up behind her, in a winters coat with shorts and sandles.

"I told you to dress warm." Annie rolled her eyes at Finnick, who was shivering behind her.

"Why? You wouldn't want me to cover up this _deviously handsome_ body now would you?" Finnick joked, trying to pull his coat closer with his bag in hand.

Annie stopped walking and turned around, raising an eyebrow. "What I wouldn't want is for you to dead of hypothermia."

"I brought a coat didn't I?"

"Yes Odair. But even a monkey would know wearing shorts and sandles in winter is stupid." Johanna smirked.

Annie turned around and smiled when she saw her friends standing there.

"Hey guys." She smiled, walking forward and giving Katniss a tight hug before moving on to Peeta.

"You're funny Mason, you know that." Finnick glared as he marched forward.

"I know," Johanna had a smug look on her face as she pulled out of her hug with Annie.

Rolling his eyes, Peeta stepped forward before Finnick and Johanna really started going at it.

"Hey Finn."

"Hey man!" Finnick turned away from Johanna and smiled at Peeta, pulling him into a brotherly hug. "How have you been?"

"Couldn't complain." Peeta smiled back

"So, no wedding or babies yet?" Finnick teased, turning to Katniss, pulling her into a hug.

"No and no." Katniss glared at him playfully. "What about you guys? You are the married couple after all. No mini-Finnick's running around yet?"

Annie laughed as Johanna rolled her eyes and snorted.

"That's just what the world needs now. More Finnick's."

"Jealous Mason?" Finnick smirked as him and Peeta picked up the bags.

"Hardly," Johanna crossed her arms. "Now, let's stop this relationship talk and get a move on. I'm cold."

"You know, that's your problem Johanna." Katniss said as the group started to make their why out of the train station and back towards the house. "We need to get you a man."

At this Finnick let out a barking laugh. "He needs to be a pretty strong and stubborn man to put up with Mason."

Glaring, Annie slapped Finnick across the arm. "Be good."

"I don't need a man anyways," said Johanna. "Why would I want to be tied down like you four?"

"Who knows Johanna," Peeta smirked. "Maybe a man is what you need."

"I doubt it." Johanna mumbled.

The group of friends then stepped out of the warm train station and into the snow-covered outdoors, where there was now little flurries falling from the sky.

"I really hope you packed some pants and warmer shoes." Annie commented, looking down at Finnick's red toes.

"Pants yes. Shoes no." Finnick told her, making Annie roll her eyes.

Peeta laughed. "I'm sure I have a pair of shoes you can wear."

"Thanks man," Finnick slapped Peeta on the back, grinning. "You are always looking out for me."

"It's sad how many people you need looking out for you when you are a 24-year-old man." Annie shook her head.

"Another reason I don't want a man," said Johanna. "They are just like children."

"What? Don't like kids either Mason?" Finnick teased. "Do you like anything?"

"I like the thought of my fist breaking your nose."

"So Katniss," Annie walked up to Katniss, hoping to stop Johanna and Finnick from arguing. "How's your mother and sister?"

"Good," Katniss smiled at her. "Prim just started going to school to be a doctor. She's hoping to taking over moms job when she's old enough."

"Will we get to see not-so-little Prim and your mother?" Johanna jumped into the conversation.

Katniss nodded her head. "There is this Christmas Eve party that Effie is throwing. Everyone is going to be there."

"Effie?" Finnick raised an eyebrow. "As in your old history teacher who is obsessed with the Capitol?"

Peeta nodded. "Her and Haymitch have gotten pretty close over the past year."

Now it was Annie's turn to raise her eyebrow. "Really?"

"Who the hell is Haymitch?" Johanna asked as they turned down the road that lead to the house.

"My old neighbor," Katniss explained. "He helped us out after my father dead. I've told you about him before."

Johanna thought about it for a moment before shaking her head. "Not ringing a bell."

"The drunk one." Peeta said.

"Oh! Now I remember!"

Peeta rolled his eyes as Finnick and Katniss laughed and Annie shook her head.

After a few more minutes of walking in the cold, they finally made it to Katniss' and Peeta's house.

"Thank god," Finnick sighed as they stepped though the door. "My toes are going to fall off."

"You know what you should have done," Johanna smirked. "You should have worn shoes."

"You know what you should do Mason," Finnick glared, dropping the bags on the floor in the living room. "You should shut up."

"Why don't we take you to your rooms then we can catch up some more." Peeta butted in.

With one finally glare at Johanna, Finnick picked up his and Annie's bags before following Peeta up the stairs as Johanna followed Katniss.

Once Katniss showed Johanna to her room and told her to come down when she was ready, she headed into the kitchen only to find Peeta.

"Where's Johanna?"

"Cleaning up," she told him. "What about Finn and Annie?"

"Same." said Peeta as he headed her a drink. "At least, that's what they said they're doing."

Katniss laughed lightly before taking a sip of her drink. "I'm sure they have other plans."

"_Finnick _has other plans."

Turning around, Katniss and Peeta saw Annie walking towards them, shaking her head.

"What happened?" Katniss asked as Peeta went to get Annie a drink.

"Water please," Annie told him before turning to Katniss. "And it's not what happened. It's what going to happen."

Katniss looked at her confused, along with Peeta as he handed her the glass, but before they could question it, there was the sound of something breaking upstairs. Followed by Finnick's barking laugh and Johanna yelling an interesting choice of words at him.

"Whatever broke," Annie told them. "He'll replace it."

Finnick's laugh got louder and louder as he came down the stairs.

"You should have seen her face."

"Finnick, seriously," Annie glared at him. "Did you have to do that?"

"What did you do?" Katniss couldn't help but ask.

Finnick just smirked and before he could tell her, Johanna came down the stairs, soaking wet.

"I will kill you Finnick Odair." She growled at him.

Annie rolled her eyes, taking a sip of her water as Finnick doubled over laughing again with Peeta chuckled and Katniss shaking her head.

_This is going to be a fun few days._

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter! It was so much fun to write!**

**Chapter Two is coming your way tomorrow night, so look out for that :)**

**Also, don't forget to follow me on twitter - LovingAwkward - and on tumblr - lovingandawkward - I follow back on both!**

**Let me know what you think of the chapter by reviewing/fav/following.**

**Question: What are you guys looking forward to the most about Christmas this year?**

**Love you guys to the moon and back, xoxo :)**


	3. Deck The Halls

_Deck The Halls - Aly and AJ._

_"Christmas is not a time nor a season, but a state of mind. To cherish peace and goodwill, to be plenteous in mercy, is to have the real spirit of Christmas." - Calvin Coolidge._

* * *

_December_ 21st

"I don't understand why you guys are only putting up your lights now." Johanna mumbled as she and Annie held a string of Christmas lights up around the living room window as Katniss tacked them in place.

It was around three in the afternoon and, like yesterday, it was bright out. There was no sun, but it was a bit warmer then yesterday.

After dealing with Johanna and Finnick yesterday - which took a lot longer then Katniss thought - the group of friends spent the afternoon catching up by sitting around the house and eating all the food Peeta had made the day before.

Now, they were all outside, putting up Christmas lights around the house.

"Because someone didn't want to put them up." Peeta glared at Katniss playfully - which made her roll her eyes - as him and Finnick came around the house, each carrying a ladder.

"It's not that I didn't want to put them up," Katniss explained as she continued to tack in the lights. "We just never had time, with moving into the house and all."

"Cause I'm sure it was moving into a house, where you guys would be alone, that was stopping you." Finnick winked at Katniss, him and Peeta walking past the girls.

"Nice one talking there Odair." Johanna shot him a smirk.

"There," Annie said, louder than normal as she tried to get the topic off hers and Finnick's love life. "All done."

"Yeah, all done," Johanna agreed as the three girls stepped back. "Besides the fact that we only did one window."

"Would you stop," Katniss rolled her eyes. "If you don't want to help, you don't have to."

"I'm just saying," Johanna started as the three girls walked over to the box on the ground, grabbing another set of lights. "Don't say we're done if we still have more to do."

"I think she just wanted to get the topic off her and Finnick," Katniss smirked before turning to Annie, who's cheek were pink.

"Oh yeah," she countered back as they made their way to the door. "Let's talk about you and Peeta again."

"Fine. I'll shut up now."

At this, Annie couldn't help but laugh, and Katniss smiled at her.

As Annie and Johanna placed the lights around the door with Katniss nailing them in place, the boys placed the ladders against the house and grabbed a string of lights.

"Okay ladies," Finnick called out. "We're going up."

"Don't fall." Johanna told them, however she didn't even look their way and the tone in her voice told them she didn't care.

"Thanks for the warning Mason." Finnick rolled his eyes.

"Anytime!"

As the reached the top of the ladder, Peeta chuckled which made Finnick glare at him.

"Don't make me push you off this ladder Mellark."

"Don't say things you don't mean Odair," Peeta smirked before throwing one end of the lights at Finnick, who caught them easily. "Now let's get these lights up before you freeze again."

"Hey! I'm wearing pants this time!"

"And my shoes." Peeta continued to smirk as he tacked down his end of the lights.

"Yeah, thanks again." Finnick mumbled as he started to tack his end down.

"Anytime." Peeta smirked before laughing as Finnick shoot him another glare.

While the boys continued to place the lights around the outline of the house and the bedroom windows, the girls finished the door and moved on to placing and wrapping the lights around the porch step.

"So, Annie." Johanna said after a while of mindless chit-chat. "When are you and Finnick going to pop out a kid?"

Annie looked up, shocked that Johanna just asked her that. It had nothing to do with what they were just talking about.

"Didn't you say yesterday that the world doesn't need anything Finnick running around?" Katniss asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes," Johanna rolled her eyes. "But it's not like that's going to stop them from having like, ten babies."

"I don't know Jo," Annie answered before smirking. "When are you going to find a man?"

"When Katniss and Peeta get married."

"And what that suppose to mean?" Katniss narrowed her eyes.

"That's you and Peeta are never going to get married because you are too stubborn." Johanna explain as she wrapped the lights around the railing.

"At least I'll be with Peeta, cause then that means you are going to be alone." Katniss shot back. "And we're only 22 years old."

"Come back to me in twenty years."

"I'm twenty-two now," Annie butted in. "And I've been married for almost a year."

"Yes, but you are Annie and he's Finnick." Katniss said. "You cause have been together forever."

Annie rolled her eyes. "We have been together for five years."

"And Katniss and Peeta will have been together for forty years until they even think about getting married." Johanna smirked.

Katniss just glared at her and decided not to continue with the argument. Instead, she turned back to Annie.

"So Annie? When are you and Finnick going to have kids?"

Annie sighed, knowing the two girls weren't going to let the question go unanswered. "I honestly don't know."

"Why? You two have the baby making part down." Johanna commented.

"Really Johanna?!" Annie yelled, her cheeks turning pink.

Johanna just shrugged. "It's true."

"Have you guys even talked about having kids?" Katniss asked, trying to save Annie.

"Of course," Annie said as she went back to wrapping the lights around the railing. "I just don't know when a good time would be."

"I don't think there is a good time," Katniss said. "I think it will happen when it happens."

"That's what Finn said." Annie sighed.

"What did I say?"

Turning around, Annie and Katniss saw Peeta and Finnick climbing back down the ladders before stepping onto the snow-covered ground.

"We're talking about you and Annie making babies." Johanna told him, looking up with a smirk on her face.

Finnick raised an eyebrow before turning to Annie, who just shook her head, though her checks were tinted pink.

"Are you girls done?" Peeta asked as he started to lift up the ladder.

Katniss nodded. "Just about. We should be done by the time you guys get back."

Nodding, Peeta and Finnick lifted the ladders and carried them back as the girls finished the lights around the railing.

"What do you think?" Katniss asked as the guys came back around the comer and the girls stepped back.

"Looks good," Peeta walked over to Katniss and pulled her close. "We'll have to wait to see what it fully looks like when it's dark in about an hour."

"Well then can we go inside now? I'm cold." Johanna grumbled as she crossed her arms.

"You know what you should have done Johanna?" Finnick smirked as he turned to the women in question, his arm around Annie. "You should have dressed warmer."

Johanna just narrowed her eyes at him. "Shut up."

Finnick shook his head, however the smirk was still on his face. "But really. I think white is your color Johanna."

"Oh no." Annie sighed from her spot next to Finnick.

"What do you mean?" Johanna turned to Finnick, confused. "I'm not even wearing white."

"This isn't going to end well." Katniss said, shaking her head.

Johanna then turned to look at Katniss, even more confused. "What are you getting on with?"

Then, a ball of white flew past Annie, Katniss and Peeta and hit Johanna in the shoulder.

A barking laugh could be heard from miles away as Finnick doubled over in laughter while Annie shook her head, hand on her forehead.

"I swear Odair! You are going to pay!" Johanna glared at him as she picked up a handful of snow.

"Oh yea. If you hit me," Finnick reached forward and wrapped his arms around Annie stomach, lifting her up. "You hit her also."

"That's a price I'll pay." Johanna called out.

Annie squealed as Finnick threw her over his shoulder and run to hide behind the closest tree.

"Finnick!" She half-laughed, half-yelled. "Put me down."

"I'm saving you my lady!"

Meanwhile, Katniss was doubled over, laughing, as Peeta shook his head when a snowball nailed him in the arm.

Looking up with wide eyes, he saw Johanna standing there with a smirk on her face, another snow ball in hand.

"Come on!" Grabbing Katniss' hand, they ran and hid on the side of the house as Johanna threw the snowball, just missing them.

"Okay guys. Four on one?" Johanna called out. "That is so not fair!"

Suddenly, a snowball came from the left and hit Johanna in the leg followed by a booming laugh.

Following the sound, Johanna saw Finnick standing there, laughing and smiling.

Johanna reached for the ground and picking up more snow. She was just about the let it fly towards Finnick when he pointed to his right.

When Johanna followed his finger, she saw Annie laughing but her eyes went wide when she noticed Johanna looked at her, snowball in hand.

"I'll save you my love!" Finnick yelled as he ran towards Annie, crashing into her, making them both follow to the ground as the snowball flew past them.

"How is this any better?" Annie questioned from her spot on the cold, wet ground, with Finnick on top of her.

"I don't know but I like this position." Finnick smirked, his voice laced with seduction that made Annie laugh.

Leaning in, he captured his lips to hers. The kiss was slow and gently and soon, they both forgot they were in the middle of a snowball war.

That was until Johanna nailed Finnick in the side.

"Mason! Can't you see we're busy?" Finnick turned, glaring at Johanna as Annie giggled.

"Oh please, get a room." Johanna rolled her eyes as Finnick smirked.

"What do you think we have planned for tonight?"

"Finnick!" Annie shrieked, lightly slapping him across the arm.

Johanna rolled her eyes once again and was about to open her mouth to speak when she felt something hard and wet hit her in the arm.

Turning to her right, she saw a smirking Katniss standing a few feet away, by the side of the house, with Peeta standing behind her, shaking his head.

"You're asking for it Everdeen." Johanna reached down and picked up a handful of snow.

As Johanna looked up, getting ready to throw the snowball, Katniss turned on the spot and took off running behind the house.

"You better run!" Johanna yelled as she took off after Katniss.

Peeta just stood there, shaking his head, before walking over to Finnick and Annie - who were still on the ground.

"I'd call a truce," Peeta smirked. "But it looks like you two aren't in the position to throw a snowball at me."

"Funny guy today are we?" Finnick glared playfully as he stood up then reached out a hand to help Annie.

"I'm always funny."

Finnick rolled his eyes as Annie gave a light laughing, brushing herself off.

"The fact that he thinks he's funny is the funny part." A voice called out behind them.

Finnick and Annie turned around and saw a guy, about twenty-four with dark hair and grey eyes, standing on the side on the road.

"Hey Gale," Peeta narrowed his eyes, playfully. "Thanks."

"No problem." Gale smirked before turning to Finnick and Annie. "Gale Hawthorne."

"Finnick Odair," Finnick introduced himself before pointing to Annie. "This is my wife, Annie."

"Nice to meet you." Annie gave him a warm smile.

"Haven't seen you around before," Gale said as he walked onto the front lawn, hands in his pockets. "Where are you from?"

"District Four."

"Really?" Gale said, surprised, and Finnick nodded his head.

"We ran into Katniss and Peeta a few years back at the Capitol," Finnic explained. "Been friends ever since. They invited us here for Christmas this year."

"Right," Gale nodded as if it all made sense now. "I remember Katniss telling about meeting some people on their trip to the Capitol."

Peeta could tell the Finnick was confused by the way he raised his eyebrow, so he explained.

"Katniss and Gale have been friends for a while. They hunt together."

"Now as much now," Gale turned to Peeta, glaring playfully. "Thanks to Peeta."

This made Finnick let out a bombing laughing as Annie laughing beside him. However, before Peeta could say anything, footstep could be heard running their way, followed by yelling.

"What are you running away for Everdeen!"

Turning around, towards the house, the four say Katniss come around the corner, running towards them, with Johanna right behind her.

"What's the matter Mason?" Katniss smirked as she came to a stop a few feet away from the group of four. "Can't hit a moving target?"

Glaring, Johanna didn't say anything. She just throw the snowball as hard as she could. Unfortunately, because of all the running and the cold, she wasn't fast enough.

Katniss moved out of the way last-minute and the snowball nailed Gale in the stomach.

Johanna's eyes went wide and everyone else froze as Gale doubled over in pain, a groan escaping his lips.

"You sure that was a snowball Jo?" Annie asked as Katniss ran over to Gale to see if he was okay.

"I think it was more of an iceball." Finnick mumbled, a small smirk on his face.

"Shut up." Johanna glared at Finnick before making her way over to Gale. "I'm so sorry. That was meant for Katniss."

Katniss turned away from Gale and glared at Johanna, but Gale just chuckled.

"It's fine," He smiled as he stood up straighter. "Just need to work on your aim."

"Are you sure you're okay?" Johanna asked, the tone in her voice surprising the others. She sound genuinely worried.

Katniss backed off and stood next to Peeta, Finnick and Annie, watching to exchange between Johanna and Gale.

"I'm fine," Gale chuckled. "Really."

"Is that really Johanna?" Katniss whispered, watching as her two friends introduced themselves.

"I don't think so," said Finnick, also in a whisper. "She's being to nice."

"Stop it," Peeta rolled his eyes. "She can be nice you know."

"Or maybe she is in love," Annie joked, but rejected it when she saw Finnick's eyes light up. "Finnick. Don't."

"Well look at this," Finnick smirked, stepping forward as Johanna and Gale turned towards him. "Don't you to look lovely together."

"Shut it Odair." Johanna glared. However, to pink that came onto her cheeks didn't go unnoticed by Katniss and Annie. The two girls shared a look, both agreeing to do something about _this_ later.

"Gale," Peeta stepped forward, stopping Johanna and Finnick from arguing. Again. "What brings you over?"

Gale just shrugged. "I was just going for a walk. Had to get out of the house. I love my family, but they are a handful."

"Family?" Johanna asked, and Katniss and Annie noticed her eyes flick to his left hand for a split second.

Gale nodded, smiling at her. "My younger brothers and sister."

Johanna smiled at him, relief washing over her and she didn't know why. And, as much as she hated to say it, it scared her.

However, before the conversation could move on, Annie spoke up.

"Guys. Look."

Turning around, everyone now faced to house. They didn't realize how late it had gotten. It was now dark out and the lights on the house shined bright against the snow and darkest.

The white lights that lined the house, windows, door and pouch, let off a beautiful glow on the snow and all the other lights they hung up shined and twinkled, giving the house an overall Christmas feel.

"I think I did a pretty good job," Finnick smirked, making the others roll their eyes.

"You did a good job?" Johanna turned it him. "Says the man who forgot to pack winter boots and got off the train in shorts and flip-flops."

"Oh shut up Jo," Finnick rolled his eyes. "Why don't you just go and-"

"Finnick." Annie warned, glaring up at him. She knew he was going to say something about Johanna and Gale.

Finnick just huffed, putting his arm around Annie and pulling her close.

"I think it looks amazing," Gale said. "I thought this house would never get decorated."

"How come?" Johanna asked.

Gale smirked. "Katniss didn't want to put up any lights. I'd be surprised if she even puts up a tree."

"Shut up Gale." Katniss glared at him, crossing her arms as everyone laughed.

"Why don't we head inside." Peeta chuckled, taking Katniss' hand. "You can come in to if you want Gale."

"Yes," Finnick smiled as they all made their way inside. "Peeta. You should make some hot chocolate."

"You are actually ten years old." Johanna rolled her eyes.

"You think you're so tough now Mason," Finnick smirked. "Just cause you now have a boyfriend."

"What?" Johanna's eyes went wide. "I don't have a-"

"Whatever you say." Finnick smirked one last time before stepping inside after Annie.

Johanna stood on the front step, in shock for a moment, before her eyes narrowed and she started to march inside, slamming the door behind her.

"Finnick Odair! I am going to end you!"

Finnick's laugh could be heard coming from the living room, followed by Annie's sighs.

"That's the Christmas spirit Jo!"

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter :)**

**Thank you for all the reviews and alerts, it really means a lot to me! Also, check out my main story "The Luxury of Knowing".**

**Don't forget to follow me on twitter - LovingAwkward - and on tumblr - lovingandawkward - I follow back on both. Also, I want to start doing Odesta Prompts on my tumblr, so if you have any, leaving them in my ask box on tumblr :)**

**Question: Who does all the Christmas decorating at your house?**

**Love you all to the moon and back, xox :)**


	4. O Holy Night

_O Holy Night - ShayCarl and Colette._

_"Christmas isn't a season. It's a feeling." - Edna Ferber._

* * *

_December_ 22nd

"Please tell me," Finnick breathed, pushing a branch out of his face. "Why we are walking through the woods, it the freezing cold, looking for a tree."

All Peeta could do was roll his eyes and sigh. They have only been walking for about thirty minutes and Finnick was driving him insane.

"Because Finnick," Peeta spoke like he was talking to a child. And sometimes he felt like he was. "We are looking for a Christmas Tree."

"I know that," Finnick rolled his eyes. "But why don't we just use a fake one. It's less mess and then we don't have to be out in the cold."

"Trust me, I would love to have a fake tree." Peeta said as he stopped and examined a tree before moving on, deciding it was to skinny and short.

"Then why don't you?" Finnick asked, catching up to Peeta.

"Because, Katniss always had a real tree," Peeta explained as he looked at another tree, Finnick standing behind him, pulling his coat closer to him. "It was something that they did as a family before he father passed away. Her and her dad would like for the tree while Prim and her mother got the ornaments. Then they would decorate the tree together."

Finnick nodded, not really knowing what else to say to that. "Makes sense."

"This is it." Peeta patted the average hight tree.

Finnick stepped forward and stood next to Peeta, looking up at the tree. "Now what?"

"Now," Peeta placed one of the two axes into Finnick's hand. "We cut."

"Wonderful." Finnick mumbled.

Peeta chuckled as he went and stood on the other side of the tree before lifting the axe and chopping at the tree, Finnick following his movement.

After a long few moments, the tree finally came down. Finnick and Peeta just stood there for a moment, catching their breath.

"Well," Finnick breathed. "That was fun."

"I would stop complaining if I was you." Peeta told him as he took out some rope and started to tie it around the trunk of the tree.

"Why is that?" Finnick asked, walking towards the tree.

Tying the finally knot, Peeta stood up and turned to Finnick. "We still have to pull this thing home."

Finnick gave Peeta a look that said 'are-you-serious' before sighing and walking over to the opposite side of the tree, grabbing the rope.

"Let's go."

"I guess it's time to see just how in shape you are from swimming." Peeta chuckled, which got him a glare from Finnick.

"Just pull Mellark."

The two walked towards the house in silence as they both pulled the tree behind them. It really wasn't that heavy. However, after about fifteen minutes, they stopped for a break.

"So, I was meaning to ask you," Finnick said as he leaned up against a tree, arms crossed. "What do you got Katniss this year?"

Peeta just shrugged as he sat down on a fallen tree. "We decided not to get each other gifts this year with the move and anything."

"But that didn't stop you." Finnick smirked.

"Is it that obvious?" Peeta asked and Finnick laughed.

"No. At least not to the others, especially Katniss. I just know you." Finnick smiled. "And if it were me and Annie, I would do the same thing."

"Speaking of," Peeta picked up some snow and started playing with it in his hands. "What did you get Annie?"

"Nothing big," Finnick shrugged. "I want to do something big for out anniversary in two mouths. So I got her a charm bracket she wanted."

"I'm sure she'll love it."

"I hope so," Finnick sighed. "It's not much."

"Finnick," Peeta started as he stood up. "This is Annie we're talking about. You could give her a rock and she'd love it."

"I know. I just feel like I should get her something more."

"Any idea what she has you?" Peeta asked as they both walked back over to the tree and picked up the rope.

Finnick shook his head. "None at all."

"Well, I know she'll love your gift." Peeta said.

"And I wish I could say the same about your gift for Katniss," Finnick smirked. "If you told me what it was."

Peeta just smirked back as him and Finnick started to pulled the tree. "It's a secret."

* * *

"So, you really have nothing for Peeta?" Annie asked, her, Johanna and Katniss were in the basement, looking for the tree ornaments.

Katniss shrugged. "We agreed not to get each other anything this year."

"And you really think Peeta is going to follow that?" Johanna questioned as she pushed aside a random box.

"I don't know," Katniss lifted some boxes out of the way. "I hope he did. He's the one who came up with the idea."

"Well, if I know Peeta, and I do, I can tell you now that he was you something." said Johanna.

Before Katniss could open her mouth and say anything, Annie spoke.

"I find them!"

Turing around, Katniss and Johanna walked over to Annie and saw four boxes with _Tree Ornaments_ written on them.

"Come on Jo," Katniss smirked as Annie picked up a box. "Show us how tough you really are."

Johanna just rolled her eyes at this. "I don't see how lifting Christmas boxes is going to prove I'm tough. But okay."

Bending over, Johanna picked up two boxes and started to make her way back upstairs. Not before turning to Katniss and giving her a smirk.

Once Johanna was all the way upstairs, Annie turned to Katniss. "What was that about?"

Katniss picked up the last box before smiling at Annie. "Nothing. I just didn't want to carry two boxes. So I made Jo do it."

Annie let out a laugh as her and Katniss made their way upstairs, each with one box in their hands.

"They're not back yet?" Katniss asked as her and Annie dropped their boxes in the living room.

Johanna shook her head. "They better hurry. I'm sick of waiting."

"Yes, because everyone here lives to make Johanna Mason happy." Annie rolled her eyes as Johanna smirked.

"It's about time you all realized that."

As Annie just shook her head, there was a knock on the door and Katniss went to open it.

"Gale." She said, somewhat surprised. "Hi."

"Hey, I just wanted to stop by and... You know... See what you guys were up to today." Gale shuttered, rubbing the back of his neck.

Katniss titled her head to the side, narrowing her eyes slightly. The last time she saw Gale act this nervous was back in high school, when he was around Madge...

Katniss suddenly realized what was going on and she had to fight back a smirk.

He so came over to see Johanna.

"Well, we just brought up the tree ornaments and Peeta and Finnick are out in the woods getting a tree." Katniss stepped aside and let Gale in.

"How long have they been gone?" Gale asked as they made their way into the living room,

"About forty-five minutes."

When they walked into the living room, they saw Johanna and Annie sitting on the couch, talking. Well, it was more like Annie was talking as Johanna glared at her.

"Gale," Annie smiled when she saw them walk in. "Hi."

Johanna turned her head and sit up when she saw Gale and Katniss standing there, the glare now gone from her face.

"Hey Annie." Gale smiled back before turning to Johanna. "Hey Johanna."

"Hey." Johanna breathed, giving Gale a small sweet smile.

Katniss and Annie shared a look and they both knew they need to have a talk with Johanna. Now.

"So, the guys have been gone for almost an hour now," Annie said randomly, hoping Katniss would catch on, which she did.

"You're right," Katniss smiled at her before turning to Gale. "Gale, do you want to head out and see if they need any help? They shouldnt be to far."

"Umm," Gale shared a confused look with Johanna before turning to Katniss, shrugging. "Sure."

"Great, thanks!" Katniss smiled before pushing him towards the back door. "They went this way. You should find them in no time."

"Right, okay." Gale gave Katniss a smile before heading out the door and towards the woods.

Katniss stood there, looking out the door, until she couldn't see Gale anymore before turning around and going back into the living room.

"Okay brainless and scatterbrained," Johanna turned from Katniss to Annie. "What was that all about."

"We need to have a little chat," Katniss told her as she sat down on the loveseat.

Johanna raised an eyebrow. "A chat?"

Annie nodded her head. "You know, like girl time."

"Girl time?" This made Johanna even more confused. "Okay you two. Seriously, what's going one?"

Annie and Katniss shared a look before Katniss spoke, deciding not to beat around the bush.

"You like Gale."

Johanna stared at both Katniss and Annie with wide eyes before she started to laugh.

"I don't like Gale." Johanna said after she calmed down a bit. "I seriously have no clue where you two got that idea."

"Johanna," Annie rolled her eyes. "Katniss has Peeta and I'm married. We can tell when someone likes someone else."

"Face it Jo," Katniss butted in, cutting Johanna off just as she was about to speak. "Whenever Gale is around you are a different person. You become shy, nice and you always smile."

"Are you saying I'm not nice?" Johanna narrowed her eyes at Katniss.

"That's seriously all you heard?"

"Johanna," Annie butted in, speaking in a gently tone. "You have all been friends forever. You can tell us if you like him."

Johanna, who had her eyes narrowed, looked between Annie and Katniss before her face softened up and she looked down at her hands.

"I get what you guys are saying," she said after a while. "I do feel happier when he is around. But I just met the guy. I don't know how I feel."

"We get it," Annie gave her a small smile. "I was friends with Finnick for years before I even started to like him."

"Are you saying that in a few years time, me and Gale will be like you and Finnick?" Johanna looked worried before smirking.

"What we're saying is," Katniss spoke. "Get to know him. Don't be scared and hold back. If you like him, that's fine."

Johanna nodded, her smirk turning into a smile. "Thanks guys."

"We're your friends Jo," Katniss smiled at her, along with Annie. "It's what we do."

"Oh, and if you tell the guys this, I will need up killing you both." Johanna smiled sweetly at them, making Katniss and Annie roll their eyes.

"Tell the guys what?"

Turning around, the girls saw Finnick standing in the doorway, with Peeta and Gale holding the tree behind him.

"If I wanted you to know Odair, I would tell you." Johanna rolled her eyes. "Otherwise, shut up."

"Geez Mason, and I thought it was cold outside." Finnick smirked as Johanna glared at him.

"Can you guys please wait to kill each other," Peeta's voice came from behind Finnick. "At least till after we get the tree up."

"Right," Finnick turned around and helped Peeta and Gale as they carried the tree into the house and placed it in the front on the living room window.

"What do you think?" Peeta asked Katniss as the guys stepped back.

"You did good." Katniss smiled at him.

"Thank-you," Finnick placed his arm around Annie's shoulders. "I picked it out."

This made Johanna turn to him, raising an eyebrow. "You did?"

"Yup," Finnick smiled, seeming very proud of himself. "I know all about picking out Christmas trees."

"Finnick. You've had a fake Christmas tree your whole life." Annie said, making the others laugh as Finnick's face fell.

"Thanks for having my back Annie." Finnick mumbled, making Annie giggle before she reached up on her tip-toes a gave Finnick a kiss, a smile then formed on his face.

"Let's get this tree done," Johanna clapped her hands. "Before Finnick and Annie try to make a baby."

Gale chuckled as Peeta and Katniss rolled their eyes. All Finnick did was smirk as Annie glared at Johanna, her cheeks pink.

"You know us so well Jo." Finnick smirked at her, Annie rolling her eyes.

"Let's just get started," Katniss picked up the first box of ornaments and placed it on the coffee table.

For the next few hours, the group of six worked on the Christmas tree. Peeta, Finnick and Gale placed the lights on first as the girls went through the boxes to see what ornaments they wanted to put on the tree. Then, once the lights were on, they all started to place ribbon, bulbs, and other ornaments around the tree before finishing it off with the star on top and the tree skirt.

"It looks great." Annie sighed as she cuddled into Finnick's side on the couch, everyone with hot coco in their hands.

"I gotta say," Johanna turned to Finnick and Peeta. "You guys picked out a good tree."

"Thanks Jo." Peeta laughed lightly from his spot next to Katniss as Finnick gasped.

"Did you ever doubt us Johanna?"

Johanna rolled her eyes at Finnick. "I always doubt you Finnick. I just can't help it."

"Well, I think," Gale butted in. "That we all did a pretty good job on the tree."

"That, I can agree on," Finnick held up his mug before taking a sip.

It was then that Annie and Katniss noticed Gale's arm around Johanna and how cozy they looked together.

Both girls shared a looked, but other than that, they didn't say another. They didn't want to ruin the moment.

However, trust Finnick to noticed and have a big smirk on his face.

"Finnick.." Annie started to warm him, but it was too late.

"Well," Finnick smirked at Johanna and Gale as Annie and Katniss shook their heads. "Don't you too like cozy over there."

Johanna glared at Finnick, whose laugh filled the house and Johanna stared to yell over him.

Peeta couldn't help but sigh. "There goes that nice and relaxing night."

* * *

**Chapter Three is done and up! Hope you guys enjoyed it :)**

**Chapter Four will be up tomorrow night and after that, only one more chapter. I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far!**

**Don't forget to follow me on twitter - LovingAwkward - and on tumblr - lovinganawkward - I follow back on both and I even started doing Odesta prompts on my tumblr :)**

**Question: Do you guys have a real tree or a fake one?**

**Don't forget to review! Love you guys to the moon and back, xox**


	5. Snow Globe

_Snow Globe - Matt Wertz._

_"Maybe Christmas, the Grinch thought, doesn't come from a store." - Dr. Seuss._

* * *

_December_ 23th

Finnick sat at the counter, dumbing his fingers against the wood, slowing become more and more impatient.

"Finn," Annie sighed, placing her hand on top of his. "Stop."

"Yes. Stop," Johanna glared at Finnick. "You are driving me insane."

Finnick turned to Johanna and smirked. "Well, in that case, I think I'll continue."

If looks could kill, Finnick would have dropped dead at that moment. Johanna opened her mouth to snap back at him, but Katniss cut her off.

"They are just about done," she turned away from the oven, as Peeta checked on the cookies, to see her three best friends sitting on the bar stools.

"You know," Finnick said, nodding at Peeta as he turned around, wiping hid hands. "When you said we would be making cookies today, I thought you meant _we_. As in, all of us."

Peeta shrugged. "Can any of you bake?"

"Well, I say we are all better than Katniss," Johanna smirked. "Remember how you almost burned down the kitchen when you made cookies for Annie's birthday two years ago?"

"Shut up Johanna." Katniss glared at her, her cheek going pink. Even though Katniss knew she was no good in the kitchen.

"Can we please do something fun?" Finnick whined like a five year old, which made Annie roll her eyes.

"Like what?" Peeta asked as he took the short bread cookies out of the oven.

Finnick eyes life up as he sat up straighter, a smile forming on his lips.

"Oh no," Johanna groaned, placing her head in her heads. "He had an idea."

"A bake off." Finnick smiled, ignoring Johanna.

"A bake off?" Katniss raised an eyebrow, making Finnick nod.

"A bake off."

"You do know that these cookies are for the party tomorrow, right?" Peeta asked, moving the freshly baked cookies onto a plate. "I need these cookies to be somewhat edible."

"Please," Finnick pleaded, before he got another idea. "Peeta, you can judge us. You have been baking all morning. You need a break."

Peeta shook his head. "I can't have you guys waste four batches of dough."

Johanna turned to Peeta, eyebrow raised. "Who said there would be four batches wasted?"

"Come on Peeta," Finick whined.

Katniss then turned to Peeta, shrugging her shoulders. "It could be fun."

"I like the idea," Annie smiled.

"Thank you, my lovely wife." Finnick leaned in a placed a kiss on her cheek.

"Well, it's not a bad idea," Johanna sighed. "You have had worse."

"Okay, fine," Peeta sighed as he placed the last cookie on the plate. "But I still don't want to waste cookie dough."

"We'll be in teams," Finnick stated as he jumped off his stool, grabbing Annie's hand and holding it up. "I call Annie!"

"Wait a minute," Johanna got off her stool and walked around the counter, into the kitchen. "Does that mean I have to be with Katniss?"

"Good job Johanna," Finnick smirked. "You caught on."

"What I'm saying is," Johanna glared at Finnick. "How come I can't be with Annie and you with Katniss?"

"Because she's my wife."

"I would like the kitchen to stand standing," Peeta said. "Which won't happen if Katniss and Finnick are on the same team."

"Thanks Peeta." Katniss mumbled, rolling her eyes. "Can we just get on with this. We do still have to make edible cookies for tomorrow."

"Okay, here are the teams and rules," Peeta said as he got the ingredients and placed them on the counter. "Johanna and Katniss are team one. Finnick and Annie team two."

"How come they're team one?" Finnick asked, crossing his arms as Annie rolled her eyes.

"Grow up Odair." Johanna said as she also rolled her eyes, but Finnick just stuck his tongue out at her.

"As I was saying," Peeta placed the last ingredient on the counter before turning to the two teams. "You are just going to make simple sugar cookies. No fooling with the other teams dough. Whoever makes the best tasting cookies, win."

The others nodded as Peeta walked around the counter and sat on one of the bar stools.

"Okay, start."

Finnick and Annie walked over to the far side of the counter - where there was a bowl set up with everything they would need - as Johanna and Katniss walked to the closest bowl.

"Okay Everdeen," Johanna turned to Katniss, one hand on her hip, the other on the counter. "Here's the plan. Because you can't cook, I want you to hand me the ingredients when I saw. I'll do the rest."

Katniss just rolled her eyes, but she nodded her head. "Yes Mason."

"Good." Johanna nodded before turning to the bowl. "Now, I need 2 3/4 cups of flour, 1 teaspoon of baking soda and 1/2 teaspoon of baking powder. Go."

Katniss sighed as she walked over and got all the ingredients Johanna asked for. She only stopped when she heard Annie squeal.

"Finnick Odair!"

Looking their way, Katniss saw Annie, who was now covered in flour, standing there, glaring at Finnick with her hands on her hips.

Finnick stood there, a cup of what was flour in his hands.

"Really Finn?" Peeta sighed, shaking his head.

"What?" Finnick shrugged. "I didn't hear her."

"I told you not to throw it in the bowl!" Annie glared at him. "Common sense would tell you not to throw two cups of flour!"

"I'm sorry Annie," Finnick looked at her, giving her puppy dog eyes. "Forgive me?"

Annie glared at Finnick for a moment longer before sighing, a smile playing on her lips, and turning back to the bowl. "Just. Go get the baking soda and baking powder."

"Katniss!"

Looking in the direction that her name was called, Katniss say Johanna staying by their bowl, waiting for her.

"Here," Katniss walked over and placed the ingredients on the counter top. "What now?"

"Now," Johanna started to place all the dry ingredients into one of the bigger bowls. "Now I need 1 cup of softened butter and 1 1/2 cups of sugar."

"Got it," Katniss nodded before going back to the ingredients.

"You can get 1 egg and 1 teaspoon of vanilla extract too," Johanna called out.

For the next few moments, everything was going smooth. Johanna and Katniss were a little ahead of Annie and Finnick - because Finnick ended up breaking two eggs.

However, the trouble came as Johanna mixed the dry and wet ingredients together with a beater and Peeta got up to go answer the door after someone knocked.

"Hey everyone," a voice came as Peeta and the guest walked into the kitchen.

"Gale." Johanna jumped in surprise, accidentally putting the beater on top speed, making some of there dough fly everywhere.

"Johanna!" Katniss yelled as she took the beater form Johanna and turned it off.

"Done!" Finnick yelled as Annie placed their cookies in the oven. Once he saw the dough everywhere, he looked confused. "What happened to you two?"

"Nothing," Johanna snapped as she picked up a towel and started cleaning the floor.

"Here," Gale walked over, picked up a towel himself, and got on the floor next to Johanna, smiling at her. "I'll help."

"Thanks," she smiled back.

"I'll put our cookies on a tray and get them in the oven," Katniss said, wanting to leave Johanna and Gale alone.

However, Katniss sighed when she got a skeptical look from Johanna.

"I can put cookies on a tray Johanna," Katniss rolled her eyes.

"I'm sure you will find a way to set them on fire," Finnick smirked, leaning against the counter with his arms crossed.

"Shut up," Katniss glared at him before turning back to the dough, molding them into dough balls before placing them onto the tray.

* * *

Once the cookies were in the oven and the kitchen was all cleaned up, the five friends filled Gale in with what was going on and he agreed to help Peeta judge the cookies, which made Finnick pout.

"Come on," Finnick whined. "That's so not fair!"

Gale raised an eyebrow before leaning over and whispering to Peeta, "How old is he again?"

"We still don't know," Peeta whispered back.

"And how come?" Johanna questioned, crossing her arms.

"Because," Finnick pointed out like it was the most obvious think in the world. "Katniss is with Peeta and you and Gale are like obsessed with each other, and you and Katniss are on the same team. Meaning there is no chance me and Annie could win this!"

Katniss rolled her eyes as Annie shook her head, her hand on her forehead. "Finnick, seriously?"

"We are not obsessed with each other," Johanna glared at Finnick. However, both her and Gale's cheek were tinted pink.

"I'm going to go check on the cookies," Peeta stood up out his chair. "Gale, can you come help me?"

"Sure thing man," Gale stood up, his cheeks still a little pink as he followed Peeta into the kitchen.

"What the hell is your problem?" Johanna hissed at Finnick once Gale and Peeta where in the kitchen.

"I have no idea when you're talking about," Finnick said smugly.

"Seriously Finn," Annie rolled her eyes. "You bug Johanna all the time. Can't you leave her personal relationships out of it."

"But then all the fun is gone Annie," Finnick smirked at her, but it fell off his face the moment he saw the hard look she was giving him.

"I'm serious Finnick."

"Yeah Finnick," Johanna crossed her arms, leaning back in her chair. "Leave me personal life alone."

Finnick looked between Annie and Johanna for a moment until he realized that Johanna may really like Gale. And, even though he didn't show it, he was happy for her. Gale seemed like a nice guy, and the type of guy that could deal with Johanna.

Sighing, Finnick said, "Fine. I'll back off."

This took all three girls by surprise.

"You are serious?" Katniss asked, amazed.

Finnick shrugged. "Call it a Christmas miracle." Then, a smirk came onto his face. "But I don't know how long it will last."

Johanna opened her mouth to speak, but Peeta and Gale came back into dinning room, a plate of cookies in each hand.

"Okay, these ones are Johanna's and Katniss'," Peeta said as one placed his plate on the table. Then, Gale placed down the plate he was carrying. "And those are Annie's and Finnick's."

"Try ours last," Finnick smirked. "You know. Save the best for last."

"Fine," Peeta rolled his eyes before him and Gale reached towards Team One's cookies.

"Careful. Katniss was around when they were made," Finnick teased, making Katniss roll her eyes.

"Shut up Finnick."

Slowly, Gale and Peeta brought the cookies to their mouths before taking a bite. After some time, the two boys swallowed the cookie and seemed pleased.

"That wasn't that bad," Peeta commented, smiling at the two girls. "Good job."

"I liked it," Gale also smiled. "And I never thought I would say that about something Katniss helped make."

"Thank you," Katniss smiled at Peeta before glaring at Gale. "Shut up."

"Thanks," Johanna smiled at Gale.

"Yeah, well, try ours now." Finnick pushed their plate of cookies towards the boys. "They are ten times better than theirs."

Peeta and Gale picked up a cookie and took a big bite out of it. However, they ended up spitting out the cookie the moment it was in their mouths.

"What's wrong?" Annie asked.

"To much sugar," Peeta told her before narrowed his eyes at Finnick, who was holding back a laugh. "You did that on purpose."

"Finnick!" Annie glared at him. "How? I doubled checked everything you gave me."

Finnick smirked at her. "When you weren't looking, I added more sugar."

All Annie could do was roll her eyes. Leave it to Finnick to miss up an idea he had.

"Looks like we win," Johanna smirked, giving Katniss a high five.

"Only because I messed up our cookies," Finnick said. "If I never, we would have won."

"Enough," Peeta stood up out of his chair. "We have to get going."

Gale looked at the others, confused. "What is he getting on with?"

Johanna sighed. "He's in baker mood."

Before Gale could question what 'barker mood' was, Peeta spoke.

"We still have tons of cookies we have to make for tomorrow. Let's get going."

"Now when you say we," Finnick asked as they all stood up. "Do you mean all of us this time?"

Peeta turned around, glaring. "Finnick. Kitchen. Now."

"Are you sure you want Finnick in the kitchen," Katniss said. "After what he just did?"

"Good point," Peeta nodded before turning back to Finnick, pointing at the bar stool. "Finnick. Sit."

"I don't think so. I'm not a dog," Finnick crossed his arms. "I don't take orders from anyone."

"Finnick. Sit on the stool," Annie sighed and Finnick's face and arms fell.

"Yes ma'am."

The others laughed as they made their way into the kitchen, with Finnick sitting on the bar stool.

"Don't take orders from anyone, huh Finnick?" Johanna smirked as she picked up two eggs.

Finnick glared at her before smirking. "So Johanna. Tell Gale that you like him yet?"

Johanna froze and the two eggs in her hands fell to the floor as Gale raised an eyebrow.

Katniss and Peeta rolled their eyes at Finnick, as Annie just shook her head, really starting to feel like she was married to a child.

"I swear Finnick..."

* * *

**I liked this chapter, it was fun to write and I hope you all enjoyed it too!**

**So, tomorrows Christmas Eve, meaning there is only one chapter left than this story is done, which kinda makes me sad. I enjoyed writing this story.**

**Also, tomorrow I will be posting the next chapter of "The Luxury of Knowing", which is my other HG story. Check it out!**

**Don't forget to follow me on twitter - LovingAwkward - and on tumblr - lovingandawkward**

**Question: What is your favorite Christmas treat?**

**Review!**

**Love you all to the moon and back, xox**


	6. Christmas

_Christmas (Baby Please Come Home) - Lady Antebellum._

_"Merry Christmas to all, and to all a good-night!" - Clement Clarke Moore._

* * *

_December 24th_

"Katniss. Would you stay still?"

Katniss scrunched up her nose as Annie took another piece of her hair and wrapped it around the curling iron.

"You're pulling on my hair," Katniss grumbled, sounding like a child.

Annie rolled her eyes - that already had a smokey look to them along with a red lip - before she said,

"I'm almost done."

Katniss crossed her arms as she glared into the mirror, watching as Annie curled the rest of her hair.

It was around six-thirty and the Christmas party that Effie was hosting started at seven in the justice building.

Peeta and Finnick left a while ago - once they were nicely dressed in black pants and dress shirts - to bring over the food that they spent the day making yesterday.

Meanwhile, the girls had been getting ready for just over an hour now. Well, really, Annie had to force Katniss and Johanna to get ready. Katniss tried to use the excuse that she had nothing to wear, however, Annie knew Katniss to well and brought extra clothes for her and Johanna.

As Annie finished curling Katniss' hair before she picked up the brush and started to brush them out, making the tight curls become waves, Katniss couldn't help but admire how beautiful Annie looked.

Annie long, messy curls where now in gorgeous spiral curls all over her head and her makeup was done to make her sea-green eyes pop.

"There," Annie smiled as she put down the brush back up. "You look amazing."

Katniss looked at herself in the mirror and couldn't help but agree with Annie.

Her makeup was done to make her grey eyes stand out with a nice dark red lip while her hair flowed done her back in a sea of dark waves.

"Thank you Annie," Katniss stood up, smiling at Annie. "I love it."

"I guess its my turn," Johanna sighed as she rolled off the bed before walking over and plopping down in the chair. "Let's get this over with."

Annie rolled her eyes at Johanna before she turned to Katniss.

"Your outfit is hung up on the hook behind the bathroom door," She told her before picking up the straightener and started to flip out Johanna's short hair.

Katniss nodded before she walked into the bathroom.

Once the door was closed behind her, Katniss sighed and prepared herself for what was inside the black garment bag that was in front of her.

Opening the bag, Katniss was shocked when she saw a beautiful, forest green dress in front of her. It was all lace with a three-quarter sleeve and stopped at about mid thigh. There was also a pair of thick, black thighs waiting inside the bag.

Thankfully, Annie thought about the cold weather.

What surprised her, was the fact that she actually liked the dress.

Katniss took the dress and tights out of the bag and put them on before turning to the mirror and examining herself.

She had to say, she did look amazing. The hair, the makeup, the dress, everything came together beautifully.

Annie was good.

With one last look in the mirror, Katniss walked out of the bathroom and found Annie done with Johanna's hair and was now doing her makeup.

"Well, well, well," Johanna smirked as Annie picked up a lip stick. "Someone looks pretty nice."

"You look beautiful Katniss," Annie smiled before she applied some lip stick on Johanna.

"Thank you guys," Katniss smiled at them. "I actually really like the dress Annie."

Annie smirked at her, putting down the lipstick. "I knew you would."

"Thank god," Johanna sighed, standing up from the chair. "I'm done!"

Katniss rolled her eyes as Annie walked over and took a garment bag off the hook on the back of the bedroom door.

"Here," She handed it to Johanna. "Put this on."

"Yes ma'ma," Johanna smirked before she walked off into the bathroom.

Annie just rolled her eyes before she turned to Katniss. "I'm going to head to my room and get changed."

Katniss nodded as she sat down on the bed, making Annie narrow her eyes at her.

"Didn't mess anything up."

"I won't Annie," Katniss told her. "Now go and change. We have to get going."

Annie nodded before she turned and walked to her room to change.

After waiting and just sitting in her bed for a few moments, the bathroom door opened and Johanna walked out.

She looked amazing. Her short brown hair was flipped out at the ends and she had a dark smokey look to her eyes with a light lip.

"Nice outfit Jo," Katniss smirked at her, which made Johanna smirk back.

She was wearing a pair of tight, fake leather, black pants with a long, gold, shimmering, short sleeved top.

"I know right," Johanna said, the smirk still on her face. "I look hot."

"And you say Finn has a big head."

Turning towards the door, the two girls saw Annie standing there in a red skater skirt that ended just above mid thigh with a beautiful lace thick sleeved tank top. She also had on a pair of black tights and black pumps.

"Annie, you look beautiful," Katniss smiled at her as she got of the bed.

"I think we all look pretty hot," Johanna smirked, which caused Annie and Katniss to laugh.

"Thanks," Annie smiled before she held out a pair of green flats to Katniss and cream ones to Johanna. "Here, I figured you both wouldn't want to wear heels."

"You thought right," Johanna said as her and Katniss took the flats, putting them on. "We wouldn't want to repeat what happened at the wedding."

"Good god no," Annie sighed, remembering what happened.

"We should get go," Katniss stood up from putting her shoes on. "It's already ten after seven. Effie will have our heads if we are any later."

Annie and Johanna nodded and the girls made their way downstairs before putting on they coats and walking out the door into the bitter cold night.

* * *

"There you are Katniss," Effie sighed dramatically as the three girls walked into the justice building.

She really went all out for the party. There were lights, garland, ribbons, sparkles and anymore, everywhere with Christmas music playing in the background. There was also a wall of tables on the left that held mountains of food and a DJ on the back wall.

Hell, the whole town showed up.

"Sorry we're late Effie," Katniss said as Effie pulled her into a hug after the girls gave a man their coats.

"Oh that's quite alright," Effie smiled before looked behind Katniss at Annie and Johanna. "And who are these two beautiful ladies?"

"You remember Annie and Johanna," Katniss said and it was like a light bulb went off in Effies head.

"Of course," she smiled at the girls, who returned it.

"Its nice to see you again Effie," Annie said, a smile on her face.

"Like wise, I hope you girls enjoy the party."

"I'm sure we will," Johanna smiled.

Just then, an older man walked over to them, a drink in his hand.

"Hey sweetheart, don't you think nice," He smirked at Katniss, who rolled her eyes, but smiled.

"Hey Haymitch," Katniss pulled him into a hug before introducing him to Annie and Johanna.

"Nice to meet you girls," Haymitch nodded before he turned to Effie. "I was told to tell you that there is a problem in the kitchen."

Effie let out a sigh before narrowing her eyes. "I told them. Only five champagne glasses pre tray."

Effie then marched off towards the kitchen, and Katniss narrowed her eyes at Haymitch.

"There isn't a problem in the kitchen, is there?"

"Nope." Haymitch smirked before making his way over to the drinks, getting a refill.

Katniss rolled her eyes before the three girls started to make their way to the food tables when a voice stopped them.

"Well, don't you ladies look nice."

"Finn," Annie smiled as they turned around before she walked over to his side.

Finnick smiled at Annie and it was these moments that Katniss loved to see between the two. The moments when Finnick looked at Annie like she was the only women in the room.

"You look absolutely beautiful," Finnick told her before placing and soft kiss on her lips.

"And you look stunning."

"Peeta," Katniss smiled as she walked up to his side, Peeta placing a kiss on her cheek. "Thank you."

"Wow guys, way to make me feel alone," Johanna a crossed her arms and rolled her eyes.

"I think you look beautiful Johanna,"

Turning around, Johanna say Prim standing there and she couldn't help but laugh.

"Why thank you not-so-mini Prim," Johanna smirked before she walked over and pulled Prim into a hug. "How have you been?"

"Great," Prim smiled at her as they pulled out of the hug.

"That cant be Prim," Finnick smirked. "Prim is only twelve years old."

"Yeah, like, five years old," Prim rolled her eyes, smiling.

"Well someone is saucy," Finnick then walked over and pulled Prim into a hug. "Come here you."

"Its really good to see you all again," Prim smiled as she pulled out of a hug with Annie. "But I should be going."

"What? Got a hot date?" Finnick teased, causing Annie to slap his arm.

Prim just rolled her eyes, smiling, before she waved. "I'll see you guys later."

With that, Prim walked into the crowd and, once she was gone, Finnick turned to Johanna, smirking.

"Looks like your date just walked away. Now who are you going to dance with?"

Johanna turned to Finnick, glaring, and she was just about to say something when a voice cut her off.

"How about me?"

* * *

"Thanks again," Johanna sighed once she was on the dance floor and away from the others.

"No problem," Gale chuckled as him and Johanna moved to the music. "You look beautiful by the way."

Johanna couldn't help the pink that came to her cheeks, "Thanks. It was all Annie."

"Well," Gale cleared this throat, smiled down at Johanna as he spun her around. "I wouldn't say it was _all_ Annie."

Johanna blushed even more and she hated herself for it.

The two continued to talk and get to know each other a bit better until the song ended and Gale asked her if she would like to go for a walk.

They walked out the back door into a little snow covered garden, where the music and laughing was just a noise in the background.

They walked in the snow in silence until Johanna broke it by asking the question that had been bugging her for a while.

"Gale, why did you ask me to dance?"

Gale stopped suddenly and looked down at Johanna, easing in eyebrow.

"Is it hard to believe that a guy would want to dance with you?"

Johanna shrugged. "Maybe."

"Johanna," Gale took one of her hands in his, which took Johanna by surprise. "You are an amazing, beautiful women. Any man would be lucky to dance with you."

"You think so?"

"I know so." Gale told her smiling.

Giving Gale a small smile, Johanna felt her insides turn to fire and it was that moment, that Johanna realized it was true.

She liked Gale.

"Thank you," Johanna whispered as she looked Gale in the eye, not knowing they were getting closer until he whispered her name and Johanna felt his breath on her skin.

"Johanna."

"Mhmm?"

"I have to tell you something."

"Shoot." Johanna whispered, their face inches from each other.

"I like you." At these words, Johanna's heart swelled up and she couldn't stop a smile from coming on her face.

"Good," She said and when Gale gave her a confused look, she added. "I like you too."

Gale chuckled before he leaned down, closing the gap between and capturing his lips to hers.

Johanna couldn't help but smile as she wrapped her arms around Gales neck and she felt his snake around her waist.

_Merry Christmas to me._

* * *

"Annie, are you sure you're okay?" Finnick looked down at Annie, who was stood next to him, worried.

"I'm fine Finn," she tried to reassure him, but it wasn't working. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Because you won't have a drink with me." Finnick told her and Annie couldn't help but roll her eyes.

"Just because I wouldn't have a drink with you doesn't mean something is wrong."

"Annie. I have known you forever," Finnick said, concerned. "You're my wife, the love of my life, I can tell when something is off."

Annie sighed. She knew Finnick would catch on sooner or later. She just wish he wanted until they were home, at least at Katniss and Peetas or back in District Four.

"Come here," Annie grabbed Finnick's hand and lead him into one of the side rooms, closer and locking the door behind her.

"Annie, can't you at least wait until we get room and there's a bed instead of a couch," Finnick smirked but it fell when Annie turned around and he saw the look on her face. "Not that there is anything wrong with the couch. The couch is fine."

"Finn," Annie sighed, stepping forward. "I have to tell you something."

"What?" Finnick closed the gap between them and took her hands in his. "Annie. Whats wrong?"

"Nothings _wrong_..." Annie told him. "The opposite actually."

Finnick looked at Annie, confused. "Then what is it?"

"I wanted to wait till tonight to tell you," Annie rambled. "I guess you can say its kinda like your Chistmas gift-"

"Annie." Finnick cut her off. "You're rambling."

"Right," Annie gave a light laugh before looking up at Finnick smiling with teary eyes. "Finn. I'm pregnant."

The second those words left Annie's mouth, Finnick's mind stopped working. It was like he forget how to talk and move, his mind couldn't work fast enough to process what she just said.

"W-what?" Finnick stuttered after a few moments.

"I said," Annie smiled up at him as she squeezed his hands, locking her eyes with Finnick's. "I'm pregnant. We are going to have a baby."

"I'm going to be a dad?" Finnick asked, his eyes held tears as he starred into Annie's.

Annie nodded her head. "You're going to be a dad."

A big smile broke out onto Finnick's face and he pulled Annie to him, lifting her up and spinning her around as she squealed and laughed.

He placed her back on the ground before placing a soft and gently kiss on her lips.

"I love you." He whispered, resting his forehead against hers once they pulled apart.

"I love you too," Annie smiled. "So much."

Suddenly, Finnick groaned as he pulled his head away from Annie's.

"Whats wrong?" She asked, confused.

"All I got you was a charm bracelet." Finnck told her and Annie couldn't help but laugh.

"That's fine," Annie smiled before she placed her hand on her flat stomach. "You already gave me an amazing Christmas gift."

Finnick smiled, placing his hand on top of hers before he placed another kiss on her lips.

"Merry Christmas Finn."

"Merry Christmas love."

* * *

"Are you sure you're okay?" Katniss raised an eyebrow at Peeta as they danced together on the dance floor.

"Of course," Peeta smiled at her, but it seemed strained. "Why do you ask?"

"Because you have been distant that whole night," Katniss pointed out. "You know you can tell me Peeta. What ever it is. You can tell me anything."

"I know," was all Peeta said.

"Right," Katniss stopped dancing. She figured Peeta would have told her _something. _"You know what, find me when you are ready to talk."

Katniss started to walked away, but was stopped when Peeta's hand grabbed her wrist.

"Alright," Peeta sighed, looking around the room. "But not here."

Katniss raised an eyebrow, confused, but let Peeta pull her towards one of the rooms on the side.

"Peeta?" Katniss asked as he locked the door behind him. "What's going on?"

But Peeta didn't say anything, he didn't even turn around as Katniss sighed, frustrated, throwing her hands in the air.

"Seriously Peeta," Katniss started as she turned around and walked further into the room. "You are distant the whole night then drag me into this room only to stand there and-"

When Katniss turned back around, she saw Peeta now facing her, only he has looking done at his hands, where he held a little black box.

A ring box.

"Peeta," Katniss whispered and she could feel her heart start to race.

"Please don't say anything," Peeta stepped forward until he was standing in front of her, still looking at his hands. "At least wait until I'm done."

Katniss didn't speak as Peeta bent down on one knee, finally looking up at her and she could see so much love and hope in his eyes.

"Katniss Everdeen," Peeta started and Katniss could already feel the tears in her eyes. "I have been in love with you for a long time. Ever since I heard you sing The Valley Song back in Kindergarten, I knew you were the one for me. It wasnt easier getting you, but I did. And I promise to love you, and hold one, and fight for you everyday we are together. So, will you do me the honor and marry me?"

Katniss stared down at Peeta, tears in her eyes.

Then, it was as if her body had a mind of its own, because she felt a smile break out on her face and she nodded her head.

"Yes," She said, her voice just above a whisper.

"What?" Peeta looked up at Katniss, shocked. He didn't think she would actually say yes.

Katniss nodded her head again before saying louder, "Yes."

A giant smile break out on Peeta's face as he placed the diamond ring on her finger and stood up, pulling her close and placing a soft kiss on her lips.

"I love you," Peeta smiled at her and Katniss smiled back.

"I love you too, Merry Christmas Peeta."

"Merry Christmas Katniss." Peeta said before her captured her lips to his again, kissing her with every ounce of love in his body.

* * *

**There we go, the last chapter.**

**This story has been so much fun and I hope you have all enjoyed!**

**Sorry for any mistakes, I'm getting head to head out with my family for Christmas Eve :D**

**Thank you all so much for a the love and reviews, they mean the world to me!**

**Now, all thats left to say is Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays.**

**I love you all and hope you have an amazing Christmas, xox :)**


End file.
